The City Newest Hope
by Bethica
Summary: A metahuman chick named Predator is going to help the Mall Rats to take down Ram and the Technos, because she doesn't like what he is doing to the city, if Ram wants the city, he must go through her first
1. Default Chapter

The City's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. The type Metahuman belongs to DC comics. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz Barry aka Predator belongs to me This is set in season 4 of The Tribe, also the power and water supply is turned on  
  
~*~  
  
Many days passed in the tribe world, after the Techno's invaded the city, capturing innocent kids, doing weird experiments on them, and the leader Ram, has more deadly ideas to do on the city and on the tribes and kids that aren't in any tribes. Well, good news for the city kids, a hero is in town and she doesn't like what Ram or the Technos are doing to the city, her name is Predator, a metahuman, not really crime fighter, that likes to take down evil and if Ram wants the city kids or whatever, he and the Technos must go through her first.  
  
***  
  
City Streets (Night)  
  
On top of the roof, a black clad female, stands on top of the roof, she has black eyes, shoulder length black hair, fair skin, slim, has a good body figure, a flame tattoo on her lower back, you can't see it though, because she is wearing black leather pants, black tank top, black trench-coat, and black high-heeled boots, and she calls her the Predator.  
  
She looks down on the streets, by using her enhanced eyesight, she is scanning the area for any mean people and especially any Techno soldiers around. She doesn't like the Technos or Ram, because she hates what Ram is doing to the innocent kids, because this kind of reminds her, what these people did to her when she was 3-12 years old and she fears that Ram might turn the city kids into very violent people. She notices a two Technos walking down the street and she uses her enhance hearing, and she heard the sound of the zapper being turned on. She turns and starts to run and she jumps onto the side of the building and she did aerial kind of jump and she lands onto the ground, she notices a city kid, defenseless, while the two soldiers are aiming their zappers at the kid, she starts to run at a high pace, then end up being flash-like speed and she charged at the Techno, she leaps over the kid, that is on the ground and she spins kick knocking the two Technos down.  
  
One of the Techno gets up and she charged at Predator and she jumps in the air and the female Techno smacks herself into the wall, knocking her out. Predator notices the male Techno standing back on his feet, he starts to throw few punches at her, she bounces back, "oooo, someone decided want to fight, without, using your precious toys" her eyes quickly changes into feline eyes. The Techno charged at her and she jumps in the air and lands back onto the ground, he turns and he is now in fighting position. He starts to throw few punches at her and she quickly blocks it. She quickly grabs him by the throat and she lifts him off the ground and she slams him onto the ground and he went few feet into the dirt. Liz grabs him again and she throws him to the wall, he spits blood out of his mouth, Predator flash- like speed and she pins him to the ground, "Tell, Ram, he has a challenger, that will take him down, like he was like nothing to me" he shakes his head, Liz grabs him by throat, "If you don't do this, you will feel pain, something you haven't experience before, do you want more pain?" he shakes his good, "Good, now we are talking, go back to Ram and tell him heads, up because Predator is coming" he nods his head. Predator gets off of the Techno and he takes off, "Don't forget your friend" as she points to the unconscious female Techno.  
  
He nods at her and he rushes over toward the female Techno and he picks her up, and she is hanging by his shoulder, "When Ram and we come after you, you won't regret it"  
  
"Oh, just bring it," as Predator said it in a sarcastically. He glares at her and walks away from her; he heads back to the Techno HQ. Predator turns down on the city kid and she walks over to him and she kneels down beside him, she helps the kid back on his feet, "You ok?" he nods his head.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Do you have someone? A tribe?"  
  
"Yes, I should go back, before my tribe leader gets worried"  
  
"Okay,"he nods his head and he runs down the alley and he disappears in the darkness. Predator looks on top of a building and she springs up and she lands onto the roof, she starts to run roof to roof and she disappears into the darkness as well.  
  
***  
  
Techno Headquarters (Midnight)  
  
Ram wheels up to the badly beaten male Techno soldier and he wheels over toward the female Techno soldier, with a big bump on her head, he isn't too happy, "You ran away from a virt?" They said nothing, "Your ran away from a virt!?" Ram looks at the male Techno, "This sickens me! You ran away from a virt and ran away from a girl! What kind of people you are? I trained you to zap virts that is causing trouble, but no you ran!"  
  
"Ram!" said the male soldier  
  
"Silence!" Ram glares at him, "I didn't tell you to speak!" he turns on his zapper on and he first aims at the male soldier and then he moves it, making to aim it at the female soldier and he aims it back at the male soldier, "Speak and explain what happen, if I believe you live, if I don't you die" he turns his head at the female soldier too, "You die as well"  
  
The two Techno soldier gulps with fear, "This chick, that calls herself 'Predator' started to attack us, after we were ready to zap a virt, she knock out her out, except she ran into a wall and I start to fight her and that chick is ten time stronger than me!"  
  
Ram starts to burst up laughing, "Cute, real cute, so you say, we have a human, beyond human?" The male Techno nods his head, "That's just perfect, real perfect, we have a human beyond human and this chick that calls herself the 'Predator', I think this is the most funniest thing I ever heard, you two should be Techno comedians, good for CityNet" Ram claps his hands, "This is wonderful news! Anything else?"  
  
"She also said, 'bring it on', she doesn't fear us or you, she thinks she can take us down and you too"  
  
"This chick, really think she can do that?"  
  
"That is what she said"  
  
"Okay, this maybe a problem, tomorrow morning, I want a dozen of soldiers ect, to search for this 'Predator' and I think we should put her to sleep, because she will cause lots of trouble, in what I'm planning" Ram grasp his hands and he starts to think, "You two, can leave now, and yes you two to leave" they both nod and they leave the room, the female soldier closes the door. Ram starts to think, "I want to meet the 'Predator' before I waste her" he smiles evilly.  
  
***  
  
Predator walks into abandon apartment and she walks into the room and she closes the door and lock it shut. She walks into her bedroom and she takes out her normal clothing out and she decides to change, since she isn't patrolling right now. She walks into the bathroom and she turns on the light on, she changes her clothes into blue jeans, black sleeveless shirt and sneakers on, she walks out of the bathroom and she puts her crime fighter clothing into her closet and she locks it shut. She walks into her living room and she lays down on the couch and she starts to fall asleep, Liz is really tired, because she was on her feet all day and she wakes up very early and goes to bed really late, tomorrow night, she has somewhat a day off from crime fighting, meaning she can do whatever she wants, but its once a week and the rest at the nighttime is patrolling. She closes her eyes and she falls asleep.  
  
***  
  
Mall  
  
Salene walks up to the café, she and Pride is talking about the Technos, "Pride, is it me, or the Technos are getting worse, first The Game and now what?"  
  
"Salene, its not the Technos, its mostly Ram, I think the Technos, are just following his orders and they fear, what Ram might do to them, who knows, but I think most Technos including Ved and Java are still a problem as well as Ram"  
  
"But how do we stop The Game? Before the whole city turns into a war zone"  
  
"I don't know, we just need to gather enough kids and try to raid on the Technos and take down Ram down, I think we might can take him and the Technos down with the help of Siva and Jay"  
  
"Okay, but, I have a weird feeling, this will be like a suicide mission, we don't know what kind of weapons Ram might has or worse"  
  
"All we need, is hope, and sooner or later, we will find it, when we find it, we can take down Ram down"  
  
"Okay, we need to go to bed, its late now, we can have a Mall Rat meeting tomorrow" Salene got out of the chair and she heads to her room, so did Pride also.  
  
***  
  
Liz's Place (Morning)  
  
Liz opens her eyes, she sits up and she takes one long yawn, she also stretched a bit. She got off the couch and she walks toward the door and exits. She starts down the stairs and few minutes later she exits the apartment. As she walks outside, she notices a flyer on the brick building, she pulls it off and she looks at it, she starts to crack up laughing, "You gotta be serious" its a drawing of a female, all in black, "Looks for Predator and you will be reward by Ram, wanted dead or alive" she crumbles up the flyer and she drops it on the ground.  
  
"I wonder what we will be rewarded?" said a teenager, looking at the flyer, with another teenage boy  
  
"Yeah, it says dead or alive, let's get the chick dead"  
  
"No alive" he elbows his friend, "You know what I mean" the other teenage boy laughs, "Alive is much better"  
  
"Pigs," as Liz mutters under her breathe, she walks past them and she waves her hands, making the flyer, fly out of the boy's hands and she starts to tear it up, finally the flyer is into tiny pieces and it gently floats to the ground.  
  
"Whoa, dude, stop with your voodoo crap, your scaring me"  
  
"It wasn't me" he starts to think for a moment, "Was it? Nah, it can't be, could it?" He looks at the pieces of torn paper, "It wasn't me or was it?"  
  
"Dude, drop it, it wasn't you, maybe we have some kind of person in the city, can do that stuff" he thinks a bit more, "Maybe it was that Predator chick" Liz walks past the boys and she heads down the street, he looks at her, "Hey cutie, are you up for hunting the Predator?"  
  
She turns to him, "Maybe" she smirks at him and she walks away  
  
"Dude, was she hitting on you?" said his friend, as he goes beside him and watches Liz walks away  
  
"Maybe, I think she likes me," as the teenage boy grins at her, "Let's follow her"  
  
"As stalking her? Sorry, I don't stalk chicks, that is wrong, then again, we can do whatever we want"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to see where she is going and I want to get to know her a bit more," as he was speaking to his friend, "Come on Jason, let's follow her"  
  
"Okay, Bryce"  
  
***  
  
Mall  
  
Salene and everyone walk around the café, "Is this everyone"  
  
"This is what is left in our tribe," said Lex  
  
"Okay, right," Jay walks up the stairs, looks like he has some news, "Jay, any news you want us to show us?"  
  
"Yes" he somewhat smiled about in what he is about to say, "Early this morning, I accidentally bumped into Java, and she said that Ram is up in about"  
  
"About what?" said Pride  
  
"Java, told me, that two of Ram's best soldiers, basically got their butt kicked, by this chick that calls herself the 'Predator'"  
  
Siva sits up and she looks at Jay, "Can this, girl defeat Ram?"  
  
"Its possibly, we just need to find her, also the Technos and Ram is hunting for her, she is wanted dead or alive, and whoever finds her will get a reward, but, I'm sensing, that reward is phony"  
  
"So, she is basically in danger, because of Ram?"  
  
"I don't know that, yet, I think she can handle on herself on her own, but its wise to find her, sooner or later, because Ram has another plan for the city and its not so good"  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up soon, also this plan, at the end of this fic, is something I'm going to make up, because here in the US, we are not getting new episodes of S4 till September) 


	2. Searching for a Predator

Searching for a Predator  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. The type Metahuman belongs to DC comics. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz Barry aka the Predator, Bryce, and Jason belongs to me, also in the future of this fanfic, I might put in some new characters in  
  
~*~  
  
Casino (Day)  
  
Liz walks into the Casino and she goes up to the bartender and she orders herself a beer, "Just give me a beer," the bartender nods and he turns around and he fills the glass mug, full of beer, he turns back to her and he hands her the drink, "Thanks" she starts to take a sip out of the mug.  
  
Jason and Bryce walks into the Casino and they go up to the bartender, "Two beer and hurry up sparky," the bartender gives the two a mean glare, "What are you staring at?" said Bryce rudely. Bryce sits beside Liz, "Hey cutie"  
  
Liz turns to Bryce, "Are you stalking me?" she automatic sense, they are, looks like these two boys are looking for trouble, they won't go anywhere, with Liz, because she stronger than them and she will teach them a lesson, not to stalk anyone especially towards ladies.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, you decide" as he grins at her, he starts to touch her hair, "You have really fine hair" Liz brushes him off of her, "What's wrong? I'm just looking for fun"  
  
"That isn't fun, if you won't stop, there will be trouble," she said in a demanded tone of voice  
  
"Ooooo, we like trouble," said Jason, sitting beside her, "Oh come on, sweetheart, we are just looking for a great time, lighten up"  
  
"Want me to lighten up?" she turns her head at Jason, he nods, "Okay" she quickly grabs her glass mug and threw the beer at his face and she takes off out of the Casino.  
  
"I think she is looking for a bit of a chase," said Bryce, he got out of the stool and he chases after her, as he walks out she was nowhere in sight, Bryce turns to the bouncer, "Hey, have you saw this chick, that just ran out?" He nods, "Where?"  
  
"Right in front of you," as he smiled down at Bryce  
  
Bryce turns around and he sees Liz, "Hey, cutie" Liz punches him in the face and he falls to the ground, "You" as he touches his nose and felt blood streaming out of his nose.  
  
"Me what? Say it," she rolls her eyes, "I know what your going to say, but I'm not in the mood to beat the crap out of you, you understand do you?" he shakes his head, "Of course, you do, your just chicken out, to beat me up, because you know your going to lose, anyways I don't have time for this" she walks away and she walks into an alley and she quickly shift shape into a red tailed hawk and she flies off.  
  
***  
  
Techno HQ:  
  
Ram looks at his monitors, searching for this 'Predator' he looks at one of the monitor's and notice a male on the ground, with a bloody nose, he rewinds the tape to see, why this guy has a bloody nose, he notices a girl punched him the nose, he starts to laugh, "This is cute, a chick teaching that guy a lesson, maybe this virt was trying to hit on this virt, I need someone like her, maybe I find her, persuade her to become a Techno officer" he thinks for a moment, "That will be perfect, I will be like invincible and I can easily capture 'Predator' with this virt" but Ram doesn't know, that chick aka Liz is actually the 'Predator'  
  
***  
  
Mall:  
  
Mouse and Sammy is running around the fountain, inside the mall, they are playing tag with each other, a red tail hawk (Liz) flies into the mall and she perches down on the railing, watching the two, Mouse stops running and she sees the bird, "Sammy, look! A bird"  
  
"What kind of bird is it?"  
  
"I don't know, let's ask Pride, he knows a lot of animals and nature, what do we expect, he is a nature lover"  
  
"Let's grab the bird, so it won't fly away"  
  
"Good plan," Mouse turns to Liz, "Here, birdie birdie, we won't hurt you," as she said in a devilish tone  
  
Liz watches the two, trying to grab her, each time they jump at her, she flies off the railing and she hovers over the two, really high. The reason why she transfer into a bird, because she is running away from Bryce and she didn't feel like fighting Bryce, she wants to, but she doesn't want to give off her identity away, as Predator, and in fact she is the ONLY Metahuman in the tribe world, except she isn't really a Metahuman, its like a cover-up, its hard to explain, in what she really is.  
  
"We need a net!" said Sammy, excitedly  
  
"Good, plan, but where do we get one?"  
  
Boy, they are not going to catch me, as Liz thought to herself, this is kind of entertaining in a way. She flies down to Mouse and Mouse tries to grab her and Liz flies back in the air really fast, this is fun.  
  
Pride walks back inside the mall, and he sees Mouse and Sammy, trying to catch a bird, "Mouse and Sammy, did you lure a bird into the mall?" the two faces Pride and they shake their heads quickly.  
  
"The bird, flew in here on it own," said Mouse  
  
"We were trying to catch it and take it back outside, because birds doesn't belong in the mall, but really, we want you to tell us, what kind of bird it is, then you can take it back to the forest or whatever"  
  
"Oh, that seem very wise of you," Pride walks up to the bird, moving very slowly towards it, Liz flies backwards, "I'm not going to hurt you" Pride carefully studies the bird, "This bird is a red tailed hawk, I don't think there are any of them in New Zealand"  
  
"Maybe, somehow this bird came to this country accident and kinda doesn't know how to go back to wherever it came from," said Sammy  
  
"I think we should let it roam around the city, outside is where it belongs,"  
  
***  
  
Liz's Place:  
  
Liz flies out of the mall and she heads to her apartment, she slowly lands into her place and she shift shape back to human form, clothed by the way, she walks up the window and starts to look around, she senses those people at the mall, maybe will team up with her, to take down Ram and especially toward the Technos.  
  
***  
  
Mall:  
  
"That was odd," said Pride  
  
Jay walks into the mall, "What is odd?"  
  
"Me, Mouse, and Sammy, saw a red tail hawk and the oddest part, there are not any in New Zealand"  
  
"That is odd" Jay thinks for a moment, "Anyways, I'm here, because I asked Ebony to help us and she agrees, she will be very helpful, to take him down, she still married to him and she can easily get stuff out of Ram, basically Ram tells her everything in what is plans are for the city"  
  
"When we defeat Ram and the Technos, what about Ebony? I bet after that, she has some kind of evil plan, like she always did, especially with the Guardian, I won't forget that"  
  
Ebony walks into the mall, "Hey Jay and Pride" as Ebony faces Pride, "Pride, since you are a nature lover, I saw this oddest bird and I saw it where it went, it went to this building"  
  
"Is it me or that bird likes to go inside buildings?" said Sammy  
  
"Its not you," said Pride, "I have a funny feeling, maybe someone is using the bird, maybe to spy on us? Can it be Ram?"  
  
"Its a possibility, maybe it's wise, if we check that place out," said Jay, "I think we should go there"  
  
"Follow me, also people usually don't go to the building, because most of the stairs, is broken, maybe someone is working for the Technos or whoever, anyways we need to get the bottom of this and especially we don't have that kind of bird in this country" Ebony turns to Mouse and Sammy, "Promise you won't say anything to anyone about this"  
  
"I promise," said the two  
  
"Good, if you spill it out, you will be in trouble and its not good," they both nod nervously, "Let's go" Pride and Jay nod and the three exits the mall, "When we get there, we need to use any kind of force on this person, because we don't know who he/she is working with, ect"  
  
The two nod, feeling like Ebony knows what to do, maybe because she is around Ram 24/7 and she probably learns Ram's strategy, but who knows.  
  
(Chapter 3 coming up) 


End file.
